Kent's Love
by LittleLari
Summary: After the fall of Nergal, Kent was made the steward of Caelin. He thought that his life was pretty good, except his love life. He couldn't find anyone who liked him. Then, one rainy night, a friend long forgotten shows up at his door.
1. Return

Larien: ok this is my first fanfic on here, so it may suck but oh well. I hope you al like it. 

A young man stood at his window looking out into the Castle Courtyard. The rain poured down on the land. The servants behind him walked back and fourth doing this and that. His brown eye's shined in the dim candle light, and his red hair draped over his face a little but was carefully curved to the side. He stood there watching the rain, thinking to himself when hand fell upon his shoulder.

"A Kent my dear friend" came the voice of Sain, a young Caelin knight and good friend to Kent. Kent sighed and turned to look at him. Sain smiled at him then wrapped his arm around him. "Why the long face Kent, you should be happy I mean look at you, Steward of Caelin, that's a great honor," Sain said as they began to walk. Kent sighed again.

"I know it's a great honor, and I'm very happy to have it happen to me, its just…I've been thinking, about my future" Kent said quietly, but Sain heard him. Sain smiled and took hi arm off him.

"Cheer up Kent, I'm sure whatever is causing you to be sad will show up" Sain said then walked away. Kent watched him leave. He turned to face a large statue of a young woman who looked like the young tactician Kanna. He looked at the statue for another minute then walked away.

That night:

It was quiet in the castle now, and Kent was the only one still awake. "I wish I knew if she was alright, I don't even know if she's still alive" Kent said to him self. "It's been 2 years since we defeated Nergal, everyone is worried about her but, I-" Kent stopped as he heard a sound. It was pounding; Kent quickly ran toward the front gates and listened to see if that was where the noise was coming from. Sure enough it was. Kent unsheathed his sword a bit so it would be easy to draw if it was an enemy. Kent's heart began to race as he opened the door. He looked around and saw nothing. He looked down and saw someone lay before him. Their dark cloke covered up who they were. He looked around to see if there was anyone else. He picked up the body and ran inside. He laid the person down on the floor and took of the cloke. Kent jumped back as he looked at their face. Kanna, the young tactician lay before him wet and unconscious. Quickly ran and got a blanket from his room down the hall. "I can't believe it's her," Kent kept saying as he got the blanket and ran back to her. When he reached her, she was gone. Kent dropped the blanket and looked for her. He turned a corner over toward the dinning hall where he saw her sitting by a large fireplace that was always lit. She turned and looked at him. A huge smiled quickly formed on her face when she saw him.

"Kent" She almost yelled as she stood up and smiled at him. Kent walked over to her. With every step he took his heart raced faster and faster. He stood in front of her and smiled back at her, but it was a faint smile. "How have you been?" She asked him. Kent didn't answer. Her beautiful blue eyes transfixed him. After a few minutes he finally answered.

"Oh I'm fine, but what about you, you were unconscious when I found you" Kent said a look of concern on his face. Kanna's smile quickly faded away and she looked away from him. She felt uneasy now and Kent noticed her tension. He quickly took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please Kanna, tell me what happened" Kent whispered in her ear. She was silent. Her heart began to race from the touch of his breath on her skin. Kanna had always liked Kent but never thought he liked her the same way. She placed her right hand on his arm and spoke quietly.

"Its late, I will tell you in the morning" Kanna said quietly. Kent nodded and backed away from her and took her hand. She blushed but did her best not to show it. They walked toward Kent's room and he led her inside.

"You can sleep here tonight I will sleep outside the room" Kent said then walked out and closed the door behind him. Kanna sighed and lay down on the bed and covered herself and drifted off to sleep. Kent laid down a small couch that was outside his room and fell asleep as well. They rest of the night Kanna and Kent dreamt of one another, smiles on both of their faces.

Larien: ok depending on what people say about this is weather i'll finish it or not. So please reviwe everyone 


	2. Reveal The Truth

Kent opened his sleepy eyes and looked around. It was still early and everyone was still asleep. Kent stood up and stretched. He laid his arms back down at his sides when he suddenly nearly jumped in surprise. He had nearly forgotten about Kanna. He was about to walk into his room when he stopped. "She's probably still asleep" he said to himself than sat back down on the small couch. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. "Why wouldn't she tell me what happened too her, what is she hiding?" Kent continued to ask himself. His mind began to race as he thought of every possibility that could relate to Kanna. He leaned forward again and held the sides of his head. It felt as though his mind was going to explode. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about what could have happened, about how he cared about her. Kent felt like he was going to just go ahead and scream. He was about too when he heard something coming from his room. He listened carefully to the soft whimpers coming from inside. He stood up and opened the door and walked inside. The room was dark and he could barely see a thing. He walked slowly towards his bed as he had memorized where everything was. With every step the sound got louder until he was just about at the bed when his foot hit an object on the floor. He felt around when a hand fell upon his own. Kent gasped and almost jumped back, but the thing, which he had identified as Kanna, had clung to him. Her face rested on his chest and her hands tightened as she clung to his shirt. Kent sat there his heart began to race again. He didn't move. Even as her crying continued. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her and tell that he cared for her. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. "Kanna, why…why are you…" He couldn't finish.

"Kent, please just stay here with me" Kanna said in a muffled voice. Kent looked down and despite the darkness, he could see her. He could see her limp and frail body clinging to his own. He couldn't stand it anymore. Her touches, her voice, her very presence made him only want to tell her more. And in a moment of weakness he could no longer hold it back. He quickly wrapped his arms wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Kanna looked up at him, her face stained with tears.

"Kent I…" she was about to say more when Kent's finger fell over her mouth. His eye's held a sudden softness that Kanna had never seen before.

"I know you may not feel the same Kanna, but I have to do this" Kent told her as the sun began to shine into the room. Kent inched his face closer to her's. Kanna didn't move. She only sat there looking at him. Finally, his lips fell upon hers. Kanna's widened but then slowly closed and returned his kiss. The sun shone on them as they sat there in one anothers embrace. They parted and held each other. "I care so much for you Kanna, now please, tell me what happened" He said and the room fell silent.


End file.
